The XMen Family Council
by Haruka-leaving
Summary: What will happen to the members of The X-Men Family now?


The X-Men Family Council  
  
by Haruka (haruka@eastlink.ca)  
  
Author's Note: For two years, I've been posting a long-running story here called "The X-Men Family." Not anymore, though. But let's see what the characters in that particular story have to say about the reasons why:  
  
Scott: *walks in and glances at story title* What the -- that can't be right!  
  
Lance: What can't? Did Haruka break the two of us up already?  
  
Scott: No, look at the title. This isn't our usual 'The X-Men Family.'  
  
Lance: *frowning* No, it isn't. We were supposed to be in Part 158 today, but this looks like a different story.  
  
Xavier: It's what they call a one-shot, and in this case, it's a goodbye with an explanation.  
  
Kurt: I don't understand, Professor.  
  
Logan: I gotta admit to being in the dark a bit here myself, Chuck.  
  
Xavier: The X-Men Family, the long-running story that we were all featured in for over two years on fanfiction.net, was deleted for a supposed violation in Part 158 that did not exist.  
  
Mystique: Well, THAT sounds stupid. There must have been SOMETHING bad in it.  
  
Xavier: The complaint was about the rating. It was PG-13 and someone thought it should be higher.  
  
Pietro: *outraged* What the h--  
  
Logan: *covering Pietro's mouth* Don't say it, Hummingbird. Someone might delete this, too.  
  
Kurt: *chuckling* They will, anyway!  
  
Wanda: Well, what IS he supposed to say?  
  
Hank: He can substitute less objectionable words for what he really wants to say. We all should do that for the duration of this work.  
  
Pietro: *pushing Logan's hand away* Okay, fine. I'll use words no one can possibly object to like 'nice' and 'safe.' Okay?  
  
Xavier: That would be best.  
  
Pietro: Cool. So what the safe are they talking about? There was absolutely NOTHING wrong in that chapter! No violence, no swearing -- I mean no one even said NICE! And there certainly was no se--  
  
Mystique: *slaps her hand over Pietro's mouth* I don't think that word is good either, Pietro. Instead, try using a phrase like, oh, 'more than friends.'  
  
Pietro: *pushes her hand away* That's safeing stupid!  
  
Mystique: *shrugs* So are the practices of this site. Not to mention inconsistent and contradictory.  
  
Pietro: *rolls eyes* Okaaayyy. Getting back to what I was saying, there was no more-than-friends in that chapter either, not even any kissing, so what was the problem?  
  
Rogue: There probably WAS no problem, Pietro. All it takes is for some safeing weasel with a beef against you to get something of yours deleted. The people in charge don't even check up on the accusations, they just accept what anyone tells them. It's all a pile of nice, Ah tell you.  
  
Logan: *snorts* And the brass certainly don't offer any details on what was 'offensive' because they don't have any.  
  
Longshot: Does Haruka know who reported the chapter?  
  
Mystique: Oh yes, she knows. And let's just say turnabout is fair play. They'll get theirs.  
  
Scott: Nice, this is a shame. The X-Men Family had over 1300+ reviews on it, too! Probably more than any other fic on ff.net.  
  
Robin: Man, and we Young Justice members just got introduced into the story.  
  
Xavier: All hope is not lost, everyone! The story actually has 196 completed chapters and is still going. Haruka started a mailing list for updates on her fanfics, and those who want to see the rest of X-Men Family and her other ongoing stories like Hero High, Home Fires, and Robin's Diary should all go here: groups.yahoo.com/group/harukahangout/. Or they can check out her ff.net profile, or write to her at haruka@eastlink.ca for more information.  
  
Impulse: Hooray! We still get to be a part of the story after all!  
  
Superboy: *smiling at Forge* Yeah, we two just met in Part 158 -- maybe we'll end up having more-than-friends like Lance and Scott.  
  
Lance: Hey, shut up about that -- the adults haven't found out about that in the safeing story yet!  
  
Forge: *grinning* It was an accident, Lance, he didn't mean it.  
  
Sabretooth: Let's wrap this up so I can get Forge and Superbrat the safe away from each other!  
  
Xavier: That's about it, Victor. Haruka is leaving ff.net and is taking The X-Men Family and her other ongoing stories with her. She hopes her long-time readers will join her on her Yahoogroups update list, Haruka's Hangout.  
  
Scott: We'll all be there, right gang?  
  
All: YEAHHHHH!  
  
Pietro: You safeing BET we will!  
  
Goodbye, ff.net, from The X-Men Family and Haruka. 


End file.
